hamzadailyfandomcom-20200213-history
If the U.S debt is not paid
the debt payment receivers Leading Foreign Holders of U.S. Treasury Securities as of June 2012 Economic Area billions of dollars (est.) ratio of owned U.S. debt to GDP (est.).116 percent change since June 2011 Mainland China 1,164.3 16.0% (10.9%) Japan 1,119.3 19.1% +27.0% Oil exporters1 261.3 n/a +7.7% Brazil 242.8 9.7% +12.3% Caribbean Banking Centers2 240.2 n/a +22.4% Taiwan 191.9 41.1% +30.9% Switzerland 165.7 26.0% +40.3% Russia 157.8 8.5% +4.0% United Kingdom 139.1 5.8% +2.5% Hong Kong SAR 135.5 55.7% +20.6% Luxembourg 134.3 229.9% +10.4% Belgium 131.9 25.7% +48.5% all others 1,208.4 n/a +24.3% Grand Total 5,292.3 +12.8% As seen in the chart china holds the biggest share of the US payment. Having served the US manufacturing sector for decades. If the debt cannot be paid china like other receivers would get their payments in land. Now that's not too shocking. What is shocking is how much land the US does owe. Now imagine if you had over a trillion dollars to spend on land. How much would you buy? Imagine ... About the entire west cost. Which is likely since they want it for strategic reasons. This will prevent the US navy from ever approaching the east coast of china. Alternative payments As mentioned in the above article the China would probably choose to take land payment with the west coast so the US navy can never again access the pacific ocean. This would also cut America of from Hawaii. This would weaken the smallest state in the US and make it vulnerable for colonisation. Japan is the second most paid receiver of debt. Since this countries debt is also much to big to handle. In this case Japan would receive a part of the US but since the west coast will be under Chinese control/influence they would not be interested in mainland America. Instead it is likely that Japan would want American oversea island colonies in the pacific and the Indian ocean. This would lead to Japan becoming perhaps the largest archipelago nation ever. Other than that there are more nations waiting to receive their cut. Only our imagination can tell us what will be left of the actual US. But for hase of you in Calaiforia or Malibu or wherever, you will have more Chinese food to eat. changes in the world Many changes will occur once the cruel marines and other military forces leave the world. For one thing the Japanese army has a chance to recreate itself. This making Japan a potential superpower. Also with the new Japan and its increased size it might become the new roman empire. Another change that will occur is in the middle east. After the marines leave the Middle east might begin to develop its own politics and economy. This could lead to the rise of Muslim nations and influence. In a case it could also possible that a new caliphate could form. Only the US marines were perverting it. But once they withdraw it's all up to the Arabs.